The invention relates generally to ordnance, and more particularly to ordnance that can be adapted to a variety of missions after the ordnance has been launched.
Historically, strike and support weapons have been designed to kill a specific target class such as hard point targets (e.g., power plants, aircraft shelters, etc.) using kill mechanisms or employment techniques that have very limited effectiveness against other types of target classes to include distributed area and armored targets. As the number of target classes has increased, so has the number of different ordnance payloads. Over time, this has resulted in the development of numerous specialized weapons, some of which require different launch platforms.
In addition to target evolution, recent conflicts have emphasized the need to achieve operation objectives with a minimum impact to the surrounding area. Tactical situations requiring the complete destruction of targets are becoming less and less frequent. Rather, the trend is toward a measured response. For example, in many cases, forces are moving through a hostile area so rapidly that it is only necessary to neutralize the threat and not destroy the area""s infrastructure (e.g., roads, bridges, power sources, etc.) that primarily benefits an innocent population. Furthermore, there are the issues associated with friendly, dud sub munitions left in the area. Still, in other cases, it is necessary to disable an area by shutting down a infrastructure for a specified period of time. In this scenario, a measured amount of damage must be brought to bear on a precise pressure point such as a single generator in a power plant or a power distribution switching station. If too much of the power plant is destroyed, an excessive shut down would occur and the strategic objective would not be met. In still other scenarios, the presence of civilians, hospitals or historic/religious sites in close proximity to the intended target means that collateral damage must be minimized. Lastly, the neutralization of sites containing weapons of mass destruction presents a most formidable challenge. Too much damage could cause a release of lethal chemicals/agents into an area inhabited by innocent civilians or even one""s own troops.
All of the above-described scenarios call for a weapon that can deliver a measured lethal dose with sufficient precision to kill only the intended target(s). At the same time, large targets that must be totally destroyed will always exist. These targets call for large, non-nuclear payloads, most of which are delivered by cruise missiles or manned aircraft. Thus, future war fighting needs must focus on the ability to defeat various size targets with various levels of attack strength. In all cases, target destruction with minimal collateral damage demands that the ordnance penetrate its target prior to destruction.
The above-described goals of the various war fighting scenarios require a new class of ordnance with the ability to adapt to different types of attacks and different magnitudes of attack strength in response to the key vulnerabilities of a particular target. Such a mission responsive ordnance would reduce the need for target specific weapons and would provide a more robust ordnance capability not easily outdated by target evolution or modifications to tactics.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mission responsive ordnance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mission responsive ordnance that can be adapted to different kinds of attacks.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a mission responsive ordnance that can be adapted to different magnitudes of attack strength.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a mission responsive ordnance designed to penetrate its target in each of its attack modes.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a mission responsive ordnance that can operate in either a unitary or subdivided-munitions mode.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a mission responsive ordnance that can be delivered to its destination using current launch technology.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious hereinafter in the specification and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, a mission responsive ordnance includes a plurality of projectiles arranged in a bundled configuration. First bundling means are provided for maintaining the bundled configuration such that the first means and at least a first portion of the projectiles are coupled together to form a combination that bears penetration and deceleration loads generated when the bundled configuration strikes and penetrates a target. Second unbindling means are coupled to at least one of i) the first bundling means and ii) at least a second portion of the projectiles for selectively releasing the second portion of projectiles from the bundled configuration before striking the target.
In a particular embodiment of the present invention, the bundled configuration is maintained by a nose cone assembly, a frangible tubular body and an aft support. The nose cone assembly is located forward of the projectiles and has rearward-facing sockets for capturing therein in a complementary fashion portions of each nose of the projectiles. The frangible tubular body has a forward end coupled to the nose cone assembly and encases the projectiles in their bundled configuration. The aft support is coupled to the aft end of the frangible tubular body. Similar to the nose cone assembly, the aft support has forward-facing sockets for capturing therein in a complementary fashion portions of each of the projectile""s tails. The combination of nose cone assembly, frangible tubular body and aft support restricts axial, radial and lateral movement of the projectiles in their bundled configuration. Further, the nose cone assembly, aft support and projectiles bear penetration and deceleration loads generated when the embodiment is operating in a unitary munitions mode. The embodiment could alternatively be operated in a sub-divided munitions mode by fracturing the frangible tubular body before the target is struck. In this mode, some or all of the projectiles are released from their bundled configuration and allowed to disperse to strike a variety of dispersed targets.